


Moments of Surprise

by DropsOfStars



Series: Destiel, Oh Destiel. Wherefore Art Thou Destiel? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Brotherly Love, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Coffee, Confrontations, Dean Has Realizations, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is So Whipped, Dean is a Softie, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oops, POV Dean Winchester, Relationship(s), Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfStars/pseuds/DropsOfStars
Summary: All Dean wanted to do was sit and enjoy his coffee in content silence, but Charlie and Sam had other plans.





	Moments of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't been on here in a while.
> 
> Enjoy this fic that I've had written for months while I work on chapter 2 of Ride!

All Dean wanted to do was sit and enjoy his coffee in content silence, but Charlie and Sam had other plans.

He had just taken his first sip of coffee when Charlie’s head appeared in his doorframe, her knuckles lightly rapping at the wood. Dean couldn’t suppress the smile that tugged at his lips despite him having not consumed all of his coffee yet (his one rule with coffee was for people to not bother him before he had gotten his first cup in).

“Mind if I join you?” Charlie had asked, showing Dean her own mug, the words _“In Tolkien We Trust”_ written in a fancy font across the face of it. He had chuckled and nodded before taking another long sip of his. She smiled at him, all big and goofy, walking over to the chair in his room and plopping into it.

They had sat in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes, Dean lounging on his bed while Charlie curled up in the chair that sat in the corner to his right, before Dean heard another knock at his door. This time the face that loomed in his doorway was that of Sam’s, his hand grasping his own cup of coffee. He should have known then that something was up, but the coffee that he had consumed so far hadn’t kickstarted his brain yet. They had known this all along, and that’s how they got Dean under their thumb.

Sam had lumbered in, in his normal moose-like fashion, and leaned back against the wall by his dresser like some model in a photoshoot in a girly magazine that you would see in any given Doctor’s waiting room. Dean would realize too late that Sam and Charlie had him Checkmated, and he would be quick to blame them for the events that unfolded after Sam had opened his mouth to ask Dean the first question.

“So, Dean,” he had started, his eyes glancing quickly over to where Charlie still resided in Dean’s chair, “have you spoken to Cas recently?” Dean started to grow suspicious then because Sam wouldn’t normally just ask that unless something was going on with Cas. From what Dean knew, nothing was currently wrong in Angel Town, so he knew that Sam was trying to pull something.

“Alright, cut the crap,” Dean had said, his lips pursed in clear annoyance. “That’s not what you came here to ask, so just ask whatever weirdo question you have so that I can answer it and have you leave me to drink the rest of my coffee in peace.” The look on Sam’s face after Dean said that just further confirmed Dean’s suspicion. What Dean didn’t know was that Charlie was also a part of Sam’s plan.

“Well,” Sam had started, only pausing to clear his throat and glance over at Charlie, “Charlie and I just wanted to ask you a few questions about you and Cas’ relationship.” He gestured towards Charlie halfheartedly, who, in response, nodded in agreement. Dean must’ve had a bewildered look on his face because Sam was quick to explain further.

“We think that it’s about time that you came to terms with your romantic feelings for Cas, and-“ Dean had held up a hand to stop Sam from continuing his explanation.

This is where things started going even more downhill.

“What do you mean _‘your romantic feelings for Cas’_?” Dean scoffed. “I don’t have any romantic feelings for the guy. I mean, sure we’ve got that whole profound bond thing, but that’s just some crap that he spewed to throw us off when we were angry at him for not responding to your prayers, Sam.” He paused to consider what else may have led Sam and Charlie to think that he had any of those kinds of feelings for Cas, and when a pile started to grow in his head, he became flustered.

“Me defending him when you and Bobby were saying he was working with Crowley has nothing to do with this. And the fact that I told him I needed him while he and I were in that crypt meant _nothing_.” Dean was going red in the face from the effort he was putting in to prove Sam and Charlie wrong. He had moved out of the comfortable lounging position he had been in, when this started, into a desperate poise on the edge of his bed facing towards them. He began to stutter as he thought of more things to say.

“An-and the whole mixtape thing means nothing even though mom and dad bonded over Zeppelin! They’re just a kick-ass band, and I wanted to share a couple of my favorites with him so he could listen to themusic in his crappy, old truck!” His right hand gripped his hair while the left gestured wildly towards Sam and Charlie. “I mean, how could you two even come up with that conclusion? It’s impossible!”

“What’s impossible?” Dean yelped when he heard the new voice, which belonged to none other than Castiel himself, come from his doorway. His mouth opened and closed like a fish’s as he tried to think of a way to answer Cas’ question without alluding to what he had been actually talking about before Cas had shown up.

“I’m pregnant!” he blurted out, grimacing immediately after. He heard Sam choke on his coffee, but he didn’t bother to look to see if he was okay because he was mortified about what just happened with Cas. All he could look at was the slack-jawed expression that Cas was wearing.

“I’m not sure I understand, Dean,” Cas began to say slowly, his brow furrowed and head tilted in confusion. “What do you mean you’re pregnant? That’s physically impossible for a man to do unless… _oh_. Unless you mean that _you’ve_ gotten someone _else_ pregnant and are just saying that you’re pregnant because it’s something that humans do?”

Dean was in shock (and Sam choked on his coffee yet again). Was Cas really guessing that Dean got some chick pregnant and was ranting about how impossible it is to Sam and Charlie while they had their morning coffee?

“Cas, that’s…” he sighed. “That’s not what we were talking about.” Dean rubbed his hands on his face to try and wake himself up for the conversation he was about to have with Cas. “We were talking about how…” Dean groans, covering his face with his hands. He’s never been good with feelings, especially with the whole talking about them thing that happens before a relationship starts. Maybe it’s just his self-consciousness that’s screwing him over, or maybe it’s the fact that Sam just sprung this all on him before his coffee took its whole effect.

“Dean likes you okay bye,” Dean heard Charlie say before she ran out of his room, Sam following closely behind.

Dean could hear Cas asking if that was true, but he couldn’t see him because he’d closed his eyes and sat on his bed after Charlie and Sam had bolted. He felt the bed shift as Cas sat down next to him, but he did not open his eyes to see the look on Cas’ face. If he had, he would’ve seen the raw emotions that were screaming from every pore. They screamed words like “adoration” and “hope,” and Castiel was silently willing Dean to open his eyes and look at him so that they could talk about what just happened.

“Dean, _please_ look at me,” Cas said, his voice pleading with Dean. There was no way that Dean was resisting that tone, so, begrudgingly, Dean opened his eyes.

He wasn’t expecting for Cas to reach out a hand and gently move Dean’s head so that he was looking at Cas’ face, and he certainly wasn’t expecting Cas to close the gap between their lips in a soft, yet passionate, kiss that had Dean’s head spinning.

Sam and Charlie were going to regret confronting Dean about his feelings for Cas in the morning.


End file.
